


Hydroplaning

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Day Six, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Hurt/Comfort, This one is so sweet, again tagging for mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts, but also really sad, fluffy february, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Dean's gone and without him, Sam is a wreck. He drives recklessly in the middle of a storm after moving out of the bunker in a seemingly hopeless attempt at moving on. All hope seems lost until he gets a message from her. Maybe he can find home and healing with someone else.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hydroplaning

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags : mentions of depression and vaguely mentioned suicidal thoughts  
> This is also set post series finale and has spoilers for the ending.

Sam really shouldn’t be driving in the pouring rain in the middle of the night. The Impala didn’t have a good history with wet roads and driving in the dark only made it that much harder. The sheer fact alone that he hadn’t crashed yet was pure luck he wished he didn’t have. It wasn’t fair that the universe decided he was going to have good luck now when he needed it a week ago. Maybe if he had it a week ago then he wouldn’t be driving recklessly hoping the Impala would fishtail and the universe would take the decision from him. 

All the fear he used to feel when Dean decided to challenge the car in horrible driving conditions is gone. At least, he thinks it is. The second the car does slip from his control he slams on the brakes, coming to a sliding stop and pulling over into the gravel on the side of the road. His heart beats fast, almost in time with the pounding rain beating relentlessly on the roof of the Impala. He doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until he slowly lets it out in one shaky exhale, increasing his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. Sam regrets it immediately as he realizes it was the only thing holding back his own storm. 

His throat can’t decide if it wants to let out a sob or a scream and comes out in a choked noise that sounds utterly pathetic. He beats on the wheel, causing the horn to sound briefly and he does it again a few more times for extra measure. He’s not just sad, not just devastated, he’s angry. He’s enraged because none of it was fair, none of it, not a single second. They won after literal years of devastation and chasing freedom and the hope that something good waited for them on the other side only to get a taste of it before it was ripped away from him in mere moments. It wasn’t fair. 

It feels like years as he sits there in the driver’s seat, a silent scream caught in his throat and tears flowing freely down his face. Sam’s almost sure he’s hallucinated it when he thinks his phone dings, signaling to him a message just received. He’s still not convinced he wasn’t dreaming, nothing had felt real since then. 

Gaze stuck to the carpeted ceiling, he pats around the spot next to him, searching for his phone and the distraction it’ll surely provide. He’s frustrated when he doesn’t immediately feel it and he has to peel himself from the seat to lean over to find his phone on the floor, bending at an uncomfortable angle just to be able to retrieve it from its hiding space. 

His vision is blurry from crying and he’s the furthest thing from confident when he reads the notification on his screen. It was… a text… from Eileen, it couldn’t be… could it? Eileen had been gone longer than Dean, Chuck had taken her from him. But then… Jack… maybe it was possible. 

He wipes his eyes, clearing his sight as best as he can and making sure his hands are no longer shaking before tossing his phone into the seat next to him and putting the car in drive. If she was alive, if she was okay, he was going to go to her. He was already headed out of Lebanon, driving aimlessly to get as far away from the Bunker as he could, now he had direction. If she were back, then she’d be at her apartment, where she had been before she was taken away. 

The drive feels like it takes forever, even though he’s breaking speed limits, and oh boy if Dean could see him now. He’s not sure if his brother would be shocked or proud, maybe both. Despite how he’s now quite literally testing the amount of luck he has, he had to get to her. She was the only one he had felt like he was home with. He wasn’t going to wish for the end of his own life when he now had something to live for. 

The rain is still pouring heavily when he drives down the street, straining his neck to look out the raindrop covered windows to search for her. He almost misses seeing her sitting in her car, almost doesn’t stop in time and nearly hits a parked car. He doesn’t care that he’s still in the middle of the road, it’s in the middle of the night, he’s not worried about traffic. Parking the Impala right where he stops, he gets out to meet her.

Eileen must have recognized the car, she’s gotten out of her own, rain quickly soaking her hair and clothes and it does the same to him. Sam practically jumps over the hood of the car to close the gap between them as quickly as possible, reaching out and holding her as close as he possibly can as soon as he’s close enough. 

They stand there holding each other, warmed by their embrace despite the cold rain that relentlessly drenches the both of them. Sam cries again, though not of sorrow, this time, for the first time in days, it’s of pure joy and he smiles as he sobs against her, it’s not exactly the same but somehow he feels whole again. 

He feels her move, feels when she pulls back just enough to look up at him and ask, “What’s wrong?” There are so many things he has to tell her, things he’ll have to get her caught up on, to tell her how they won, to tell her of his grief. But right now he desperately needs to tell her how he feels about her. They’ve shared a bittersweet kiss before but it wasn’t enough to tell her how he feels complete with her, how she’s already healed so much of his heart just by being there for him to hold. 

Sam doesn’t answer her, instead, he holds her head in his hands and bends down to kiss her and she doesn’t pull away, she welcomes him just as fervently. Just in the kiss alone an immense amount of tension melts from his body.

He knows in this moment that anything could happen, hell, the worst has already happened. But as long as Sam had Eileen? He’d survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately hate to think of Sam without Eileen after the finale. Maybe after fluffy february I'll write some more for these two and even some post finale moments that are happier and longer than the two I've posted so far.  
> Also fun fact: i had my heart broken by a group of friends and this was technically posted a day late.  
> but I finished anyway and these two are helping my heart heal which is a little ironic I guess.


End file.
